Mobile communication systems were developed to provide mobile users with communication services. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to the level capable of providing high speed data communication service.
Recently, standardization for a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, as one of the next-generation mobile communication systems, is underway in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is designed to provide high speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps and aims at commercial deployment around 2010 timeframe. In order to accomplish the aim, two schemes are being considered: one scheme for reducing the number of nodes located in a communication path by simplifying a configuration of the network, and another scheme for maximally approximating wireless protocols to wireless channels.
Meanwhile, unlike voice service, data service is provided according to the data amount to be transmitted and channel condition. Accordingly, the wireless communication system, especially cellular communication, is provided with a scheduler that manages transmission resource allocation in consideration of the required resource amount, channel condition, data amount, etc. Thus, in an the LTE system, and scheduler located at the base station manages the transmission resource allocation.
In such radio communication systems, a User Equipment (UE) measures the channels from a Base Station (BS) and reports the estimated channel information for use in scheduling, precoding, and modulation to improve communication performance. There is therefore a need of a channel information exchange method and apparatus for providing effective communication environment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.